Computers have been well developed and have become popular in every field. The popularity of computerization has been commonly deemed as one of the indices in measuring the social development of a country. Recently, various types of portable personal computers have been disclosed to greatly reduce space occupation. However, regular portable personal computers are generally made in a compact, unitary unit which needs much labor effort to assemble. Further, if any part of a portable personal computer is damaged, the whole unit of the portable personal computer may become inoperative or useless.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide a built-up notebook computer which can be conveniently set up and parts of which can be conveniently detached for replacement.